Summer Heat
by Frenzy-Queen
Summary: When the summer Heat lulls the city of Ikebukuro into a calm state Shizuo is forced to go out on date night. Will it be worth it ? PWP If I get enough requests I'll open the story back up and continue writing chapters Happy reading


Summer heat

Mid July was Shizuo's least favorite time of the year. Aside from taking a break from school but there was always the inevitable summer job he took to help pay off the debts he owed to the city for various reasons this was the summer before his senior year and he had to spend it working in this heat.

The heat was borderline unbearable and made him all the more irritable. Not to mention the constant loans that his higher ups lent out for him and Tom to spend the summer collecting from morons who seemed to forget about their debts come the end of summer.

How convenient.

Shizuo's stood on the corner taking solace in his last cigarette before he was released for the day. Wonderfully enough today's list of clients was short and there was a surprising lack of begging.

It seemed to be shaping up to be a rather smooth evening.

Standing next to the stoic blonde was his boss Tom. The shorter man clad with dreadlocks and a pair of dark sunglasses today, scrolled through his phone leisurely and turned his gaze to the blonde.

" Well I suppose we should call it a day aye Shizu-San?" He said as he slid his phone into his pocket and noticed the sun getting ready to hide beneath the skyline.

Shizuo nodded in response and came out of his deeper thoughts to acknowledge his superior.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then. "

With that the blonde took his leave needing a night to himself and to get release feeling far too tense these days.

As he arrived home he stripped from his bartender uniform and turned on an ice cold shower. Once he stepped in he relished in the cooling effect on his body as his temperature dropped and his mood climbed

Once finished he began to dress in a par of dark blue jeans and a black bottom up, before heading into the kitchen to look for his house keys ready to leave when an all too familiar voice rang out

"Lost something Shizu-chan. " The voice rang out as a statement rather than a question.

And there they were. Said blonde looked up to see his keys dangling at the fingertips of none other than Orihara Izaya. Information broker, regional pest and Shizuo's current boyfriend.

"Well I guess we're spending the night in then. " he walked over to the counter the flea was sitting on and reached his hand up cup his cheek pulling him forward into a kiss before the brunette bit his lip playfully and pulled away.

" Don't think your getting out of date night that easily. How about we skip dinner and just go see a movie? You owe me for almost getting us expelled after the library incident. " the Raven pouted having used that excuse for the 14th time this summer

Shizuo sighed " Wow still flea? That's real forgiving." He stepped back feeling the slightest bit guilty.

"Alright then what movie do you want to see?"The raven smirked and pecked his boyfriends lips hopping off the counter.

" Tonight there's going to be a showing of this American film that's playing at the theatre. Feel like seeing a horror ?" He stood looking the slightest bit like he was plotting but Shizuo must have missed it and nodded grabbing his car keys " Sure lets go "

~  
While the drive to the theatre wasn't a bad one Izaya mostly rattled on about how annoying his siblings were since his parents are away and he was 'forced' to be in charge, though Shizuo knew he was already riding a power trip.

One they arrived they bought their tickets and Shizuo waited in line for snacks while Izaya went and found seats. By the time Shizuo got to their seats more than half the previews had ran and there was only about five other people in the theatre spaced out and it wasn't surprising since the film had been out for a week or two now.

Shizuo kissed Izayas cheek and handed him his drink. "Here flea "

20 minutes into the movie the blonde was bored but didn't want to show it to his partner, who seemed to be rather enjoying himself as he reached over to loop his arm into Shizuo's running his hand over the larger male's muscles loving how strong he felt.

"Babe are you paying attention?"Izaya whispered quietly in the bodyguards ear before Leaning up and pulling his earlobe into his mouth with his tongue sucking playfully before giving a light bite to the soft flesh

Shizuo's eyes widened from his almost nap like state and slid his eyes sideways to glance at his obviously neglected boyfriend " I was until you did that." His words were hushed as he spoke being well away from the other patrons, but not wanting to disturbed anyone.

"What are you doing " he hissed quietly

"Just interesting you a little more" his breath was warm against the larger male's neck as moved his hand into Shizuo's lap and began to rouse a more sensitive part of him. "Shh"

There was little resistance as Izaya unzipped Shizuo's pants and sipped his fingers inside to stroke the others length. As he did so Shizuo watched him, his honey eyes catching the Crimson gaze and holding it.

"We're going to get kicked out."

Izaya slid off his chair and bit his lip still not breaking eye contact moving between Shizuo's legs. "Shhh... I'll swallow nobody will know, unless you give us away."

He snickered and pulled the taller male's large cock from the confines of his pants and slid his tongue over the slit causing Shizuo to bit his lip and straighten his posture trying to seem as if nothing was wrong.

Izaya engulfed his cock with his mouth and began to bob his head teasingly slow knowing his monster would loose patience quickly. He loved toying with the taller man. Knowing the monster lay just under the surface of creamy skin and blonde hair.

As if on cue the blonde thrust his hips up and Izaya met his intense gaze once again before swallowing him whole and using his other hand to fondle his balls.

Izaya swirled his tongue and looked at Shizuo's face as he took the beast down his throat and swallowed.

Before long Shizuo was close to cumming and his breathing increased significantly becoming slightly more ragged.

Izaya could sense his lover nearing his climax and moved his tongue over the underside of his cock feeling him throb in his mouth, closing his eyes enjoying making his boyfriend come undone. He pulled off and kissed the tip wetly before plunging back down on his lovers cock.

Shizuo gripped the armrests of the chair, nearly cracking under his strength, feeling himself release down the smaller ones throat and bit his lip watching him swallow after a moment and lick his cock clean. Before tucking it away back into his pants and sitting up back into his seat.

"Mm what a fun date Shizuo-chan" he beamed and leaned over for a kiss as Shizuo slipped his hand behind the raven's neck and pulled him into a long kiss before pulling away slowly.

"Come on let's go and I'll pick up some otoro on the way back to my place for you. " he stood zipping his pants and leading them from the theatre with a significantly improved mood.

When they get back to his place he has a favor to repay


End file.
